


shotgun

by goldenred



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Squips (Be More Chill), Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyfriends, But we still love him, Cant tag to save my life, Confessions, Cute, Drugs, Fluff, Fluffy, Gay, Jeremy - Freeform, Joint, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Michael - Freeform, Michael Mell - Freeform, Musical, Shotgun, Shotgunning, Weed, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, high, jeremy heere - Freeform, jk, kithes, kithing, michaels out of weed like a dumbass, michaels weed, michaels weed dungeon, more like almost out of weed, probably spelling errors, shotgun weed, soft, soft boyf riends, softies, stoner, stoner bfs, stoner boyfriends, stoner jeremy heere, stoner michael mell, they are literally so gay, they kiss, they r adorable, they smoke together, theyre KITES, theyre high, tw drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenred/pseuds/goldenred
Summary: michael suggests he and jeremy shotgun the last of his weed
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread

“shit.” michael cursed as he went to grab his weed, which he and jeremy were going to smoke. 

“what?” 

“im almost out,” michael sighed, “got enough for one more joint, barely.” 

“roll it anyway, we’ll figure it out.” jeremy replied, returning to whatever he was doing before while michael did as he said and rolled one.

“this is one disappointing joint, my dude.” michael returned to jeremy.

“it’ll have to do.” 

“theres really not much, it’s basically nothing.” michael thought for a moment, only one thing came to his mind, and he couldnt stop himself. “shotgun?” 

“what?” jeremy tilted his head, confused.

“shotgun. do you seriously not know what shotgunning is?” michael stared at him, face blank.

“uh...no?” jeremy answered and michael began laughing at him. not full laughing, just small laughter. “why are you laughing?!” jeremy punched his arm, not impressed by his best friends laughter.

“sorry! i just thought everyone knew.” 

“you gonna tell me what it is or what?” 

“right! sorry. its when you uh.. share the smoke? like, one person blows it into the other persons mouth.” jeremy looked a bit shocked, but he was desperate to get high with his best friend. 

“okay.”

“okay what?”

“lets do it.” jeremy shrugged. michael now looked shocked, he didnt expect him to actually want to do it. he felt his face heating up, realizing just how close their faces were going to be.

“you sure? i mean, we gotta be like, really close.” michael reached for the lighter, the joint placed between his fingers. jeremy nodded and scooted towards michael on the floor. “like, a lot closet than that.”

jeremy was basically sitting on michael now, he sat on the floor directly in front of him with his legs on either side of michaels crossed ones. the closeness messed with jeremy’s mind, made his mind race, but he tried to play cool with being this close to michael. 

“ready?” michael asked, already moving the joint to his lips before jeremy nodded.

jeremy mumbled a yes, preparing himself for michaels face to be right near his own. michael put the joint to his lips as he lit the end of it. his lips. jeremy was staring at his lips, and michael noticed. but he just assumed it was because he had a whole joint between them, and continued.

michael held his breath for a moment, having the smoke stay within his lungs as he leaned towards jeremy. it was quite uncomfortable, jeremy wasnt close enough to him, but jeremy caught on and leaned himself forward too. they both reminded themselves this was not a kiss, that wasnt the intention. their noses touched and michael let the smoke drain from his lungs and slip out of his mouth. jeremy inhaled, getting as much of the smoke into his lungs as he could. 

they were so close. if they talked, their lips could touch. jeremy’s head was tilted only a little to fit better near michaels, without their noses conpletely smooshed against each other. 

jeremy held the smoke in his lungs for a moment before leaning away from michael to exhale. he felt so calm. rather than bringing him anxiety, being that close to michael brought him peace. 

jeremy scooted back away from michael and took it all in. he closed his eyes, not yet feeling a buzz. he had his eyes closed for at least half a minute before he reopened them when michael spoke.

“again?” he said, already readying the joint near his lips. jeremy nodded and moved back to michael. learning from last time, jeremy decided to sit on michael. michael sat with his legs out in front of his on the floor, and jeremy picked the seat on his lap, legs on either side of his waist. michaels face heated at this position, but he kept his mind from the gutter as best he could.

jeremy felt overwhelmingly confident for the first time in his life, he adjusted himself until he was comfortable, noticing michaels red face. jeremy watched closely as michael put the joint between his lips and inhaled. those lips, he wanted them so bad. he wanted to see them swollen. 

michael leaned forward again, and jeremy did the same, doing exactly what they had done before. jeremy tilted his head and stopped his forward movement as he neared michaels lips. michael exhaled, and jeremy inhaled, feeling his lungs expand. jeremy had his arms resting on michaels shoulders, keeping himself still as they exchanged smoke, his hands fallen limp just beyond michaels shoulders, behind him. 

jeremy’s eyes closed as he inhaled the smoke michael was giving him, he felt almost drowsy. michaels free hand drifted over to jeremy’s side, resting on his hip. there was a certain kind of tension between them, both of them noticed it, but neither of them tried to break it. jeremy leaned back and exhaled his take of the smoke. he let himself stay seated on michaels lap, michael didnt seem to mind.

jeremy lowered his head down to rest on michaels shoulder, his head felt heavy on his neck as he became even more relaxed in the lap of michael. 

michael realized how long jeremy had been dazed for, he became concerned. “you okay?” michael asked, his fingers tapping gently on jeremy’s hip.

jeremy’s senses came back to him, his calmness now replaced by the buzz of the weed and realization that he was resting in michaels lap.

“yeah, just.. really calm.” michael could hear the soft smile in jeremy’s voice as he spoke, his head still resting on his shoulder.

“thats good.” michael giggled. jeremy’s heart skipped upon the sound. is it gay for your heart to skip when your best friend giggles? yes. the answer is yes. jeremy already knew the answer to that. he’d been laying his head on his shoulder for around a minute when he felt like he wanted to smoke it again.

“micha.” jeremy mumbled, earning a reply of ‘hm’ from michael. “again?” he lifted his head and looked at michael, who lifted the joint as soon as he heard jeremy ask. they were used to it by now, its simple process.

michael took a drag and held it in while they adjusted themselves. jeremy’s legs moved and tightened around michaels waist, pulling them closer. michael nearly choked at the movement of jeremy moving on his lap, but he didnt. jeremy draped his arms around michaels neck snuggly, letting them relax. jeremy tilted his head once again, ready to take the smoke.

jeremy’s half open eyes looked at michaels lips, they looked soft. so soft. he couldnt help himself. michael started to slowly blow the smoke out of his mouth, and jeremy pressed their lips together. michael froze his movements, and jeremy panicked, thinking he’d killed the boy. he pulled back, but felt michaels free arm press to the back of his neck and pull him back in. 

their lips moved slowly against each others, smoke slipping through their lips as they parted, jeremy focusing on kissing michael as well as taking the smoke. jeremy was right, michaels lips were soft. the skin on them was smooth, it felt amazing. jeremy licked along michael’s bottom lip, and michael parted his lips more for him. jeremy explored his mouth, occasionally biting down on michaels lip, but only gently.

somewhere along the line, michael reached over and put the joint down. the smoke had been pushed out by now, none remained in their mouths or their lungs. they both started to feel the affects of the weed at least a minute before, which definitely had a part in the making out. they kept going, learning every inch of each others mouths, sometimes accidentally making eye contact and smiling into their kisses. 

jeremy pulled away first, he immediately looked down to michaels lips. swollen. just like he wanted. he smiled to himself, then looked up at michaels eyes. they flashed cute smiles at each other.

“gonna explain where that came from?” michael smirked.

jeremy’s smile dropped, only a little, as he thought. “i dont know. i just really wanted to do it.” 

michaels smile stayed on his face, but as it faded he had a question enter his mind. “was that just high jeremy, or did it really mean something?” hope pooled in his stomach, he was hoping it meant something.

“high jeremy is just doing what sober jeremy is too coward to do. and they both say it meant something.” 

“‘miah, i really like you.” michael confessed, his eyes locked on jeremy’s.

“thats good. i mean, after kissing you like that i’d be really concerned if you didnt.” jeremy laughed, “i really like you, too, micha.” 

michael leaned forward and placed a peck on jeremy’s lips, teasing jeremy, who wanted more, but michael leaned back again.

“what does this mean for us?” michael asked, and jeremy didnt really have an answer.

“do you think sober us will be upset if we became boyfriends right now?” jeremy giggled, so did michael.

“thats not our problem.” michael flashed a wide smile at jeremy.

“boyfriend?” jeremy asked, and michael knew what he was asking. michael nodded desperately, he’d wanted this for so long. 

jeremy lifted his hand from michaels shoulder, where it still laid, and used his fingers to lift michaels chin, leaning down to kiss him once more, and probably many more times before they both were too tired to keep their eyes open.


End file.
